The Reason A Knight Fights
by D.C Draco
Summary: Revenge was never the answer yet why do some people seek it instead of moving on, For Drake Knight he learned it the hard way and now tries to seek a new answer to a rather annoying question fate tends to throw at him 'Why Do You Fight'. Follow the events of The Reason by Alazian through the eyes of Rica's favorite torture toy Drake as he tries to find his own reasons for fighting


**Im still alive and kicking if anybody is wondering but there's bad news...**

***Bows down and kneel before the screen* Im so SORRY! my laptop died along with it was the new chapter to connecting past and the two one shot stories i announce on chapter 2 of Connecting Past but dont fret im rewriting those lost chapter and stories but for now please enjoy this side story of The Reasons Why We Fight by Alazian its a must read OC base story that is actually enjoyable and My OC is there.**

**Disclaimer: The Reason Why We Fight is by Alazian, and the world of RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

**Onward to the prologue **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: The Last Knight

It was raining hard as I lied down at the center of a rather large crater that my body created a good few minutes ago after being badly beaten by the man in front of me. He was wearing a rather dark green suit covered in some mud and tears caused by our little … -scratch that- big fight an hour ago, his golden eyes looked down upon my prone figure.

'_Well that's it then, I'm dead_' I thought to myself as I looked myself over. My right arm was broken and my gauntlet was scattered on the ground, my katana a few meters away from me. My usual white hair was drenched with my own blood and a nasty gash across my chest, and I couldn't feel my own legs... a nasty side effect due to my semblance. Thankfully my large aura reserves managed to keep me alive and were now stitching my broken and battered body to its former glory.

"So what now?" I asked in a small voice trying to keep myself from losing consciousness.

"End this wild goose chase you call revenge Mr. Knight." he demanded as he balance on his cane sword that had chips and dents from the clash.

"And why should I?" I tried to angrily retort but my voice ended up sounding coarse and weak.

"Because it would just cause more harm than good. Do you think your father would be proud of you if he sees you like this? No, he wouldn't. He would scold you about even thinking about such a petty thing like revenge." He answered rather logically. A small smile graced my lips and a subdued laugh could be heard even in this rain as it pelted my battered form.

"Forgive and forget? That's easier said than done."

"It never is easy but I have faith that you can accomplish it in due time.", he assured me, which I started to relax at. But something still bugged me deep inside… 'What now?'

"So? Where can I point these blades of mine?" I asked trying to convince myself that this was the right thing to do.

"For now your blades need rest Mr. Knight as they seem to be broken, but they will be much sharper than ever and if you continue to hone your skills with those blades of yours will hunt the darkness in this world… the grimm."

'Hook, line and sinker. Damn it this old bastard is good.'

"That was your aim from the get go, wasn't it?" I asked, but he just gave me a small knowing smile.

"So what will it be Mr. Knight? Will you give up your ideals of revenge and point your sword against humanities greatest enemies? Or will I have to resort to more drastic actions to make sure you stop your thirst for blood." He asked, giving off a rather spine chilling presence.

"Either accept or die. Not much of a choice is there?" I annoyingly scratched my blood stained hair as my calm blue eyes inspected my god father and guardian before wobbly standing back up with my one good arm for support and made my way out of the crater, the gash on my chest now a rather jagged scar thankful for my aura's natural healing capabilities. "I'm still fifteen years old, two years too early for me to enroll in your little academy and my injuries. I also have unfinished business with my inheritance and stuff which will take a year or two before things go back to normal… or as normal as it could go." I offered my godfather a handshake which he took with rather ghastly sly smirk.

"I'm a man of patience Mr Knight, two years can come by so fast you won't even notice it."

"So does this mean…"

"Welcome to Beacon, Drake Knight current head of the Knight family of heroes and legend and my godchild".

"Technically the only Knight left in all of Vytal and a pawn… no that's not right, a knight in your little game of chess."

"And what makes you say that Mr. Knight."

"Please cut the formalities Uncle Ozpin, with the information I gathered this place is divided into three."

I said as I pick up my black bladed katana and pointed it at Professor Ozpin who retained that ghastly smirk of his. "The Good."

I pointed my blade towards a flying blimp with the news flashing about Roman Torchwick's successful heist. "The Bad."

And finally I pointed towards gathering red dots popping out of the tree line, a pack of beowolves who caught the scent of blood from the battle that took place.

"And the Wicked."

* * *

Ta dah!

how do you like it? to those who read The Reason do you like Drake Knight's prologue?

This story is Drake Knight's Side story as he goes about trying to find his own reasons to live and fight but mostly live another day away from Rica's torture in the main story line.

in this side story it focuses on Drake's point of view and those off screen moments off himself that isn't or rarely seen in The Reason

anyway review are very much welcome and chapter one would maybe posted sooner hopefully.

Now this is DC Draco rolling out!

now where did i put those chapters for Connecting Past...


End file.
